Love in Queens
by creativewriter89
Summary: Betty/Bobby I'm traditionally a betty/daniel. But I have been toying with this idea in my head for a while.  I hope you like it. This is my first ugly betty story.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Bobby stared at Betty after she kissed him. Never did he recieve a kiss so sweet as the one she gave

him. Never had he feel such a rush of feelings as he did just then. He felt like has was in heaven as she kissed

him. Never did he felt such a rush of intense desire for a woman as he did for at that moment. As he looked

into the deep chocolate eyes of the petite woman in front of him, Bobby realized that this sweet, innocent,

beautiful, intelligent woman may just be the one for him. Perhaps she felt the same way for him. Who knows.

All he knows now is that the future seems a whole lot more brighter with her with him. Now he just has to

convince her of that.

Betty Suarez prepare to have your world rocked.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Betty stared as Bobby stood in the doorway of her family's home flowers in his hand. Flowers. For her. For her! Not for Hilda. But for her. She couldn't believe it. Bobby Talecio was here with a bouquet of flowers for her. Betty Suarez. Betty rubbed her eyes and looked up again to see if she was seeing right. And true enough Bobby was still standing there with a smile on his face and flowers in his hand.

_Why would Bobby want to bring me flowers? _thought Betty, bewildered. And so she asked Bobby that very same question.

"Because I wanted to," Bobby simply stated as if a known fact.

"Are you sure you're not here for Hilda?" asked Betty, still unbelieving.

"Why is it so hard for you to believe that I'm here for you?" asked Bobby with a questioning look on his face.

"Its just that guys like you don't exactly go for girls like me."

"And what do you mean by that?" asked Bobby, frowning.

"Well, its just that you're this sweet, kind, smart, _incredibly_ great looking guy," said Betty, hesitantly. "Its just that you're albeit out of my league."

"Are you kidding me?" asked Bobby, upset.

He couldn't believe it. Betty didn't believe that Bobby was the least bit interested in her. That Bobby found her to be the sweetest, kindest, most irresistible, sultry, beautiful and intelligent young woman he had ever met. That Bobby was even in her league.

That Bobby felt he was the one who was not worthy of her. That he was the one with the insecurities. But Bobby was willing to give his feelings for her a chance.

"Bobby, listen I'm just not sure if we're a right fit. I mean look at me," she said to herself. "I'm not exactly the type of girl you would be interested in."

"Listen Chipmunk all of what you just said is a load of bull," commented Bobby. "I happen to believe that you are very beautiful. Actually you're gorgeous. How can you even think, much less talk about yourself like that?"

"Its just that-"

Bobby interrupted her with a look. And before Betty knew it she was being kissed by Bobby. After a few shocked seconds Betty closed her eyes, threw her arms around Bobby, and kissed him back.

All the while they were being watched by a certain someone, who was hidden from view.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

As Betty and Bobby kissed as if their lives depended on it a certain someone was watching them. And not just anyone it was Hilda and she was smiling.

Hilda's POV

She was glad that the two of them got together. Ever since she saw them together the other day Hilda knew Betty and Bobby are perfect for each other. Like Betty said Bobby is the sweetest guy around. And if anyone could make Betty see that she is worthy of someone's love and that she is gorgeous it would be Bobby. Well, him and Daniel. Daniel is the only other person Hilda knew was good enough for Betty. For her little sister.  
>Heck, Hilda knew for a fact that Daniel is extremely overprotective of Betty. Especially with everything the two went through together. Which reminded her that she should try to make sure Daniel doesn't try to do anything hasty when he finds out that Betty and Bobby are now together. Especially considering the fact that Daniel considers Betty an innocent. Despite the fact that Betty had slept with Walter, Henry, and Matt.<br>But Daniel just couldn't stop being protective of Betty. It was then Hilda remembered that Betty and Bobby were standing in the doorway kissing each other like their lives depended on it. And from what Hilda could see it is going to be beyond kissing any moment. Considering the fact that Papi and Justin would be back any minute from the grocery store it would probably be a good idea to finish kissing until another time.  
>End of Hilda's POV<p>

"Betty,Bobby," called Hilda, as she walked down the stairs towards them. "You better take a break before Papi and Justin see you."

Betty and Bobby jumped apart at the sound of Hilda's voice,shocked and surprised respectively. Betty was shocked because she had since Hilda and Bobby dated in high school she would be more possessive of him. Especially considering the way Hilda had talked about him when they saw him at the high school the other day.  
>Bobby was surprised that Hilda would even approve of him dating. Considering the fact that she is very overprotective of Betty would be 1 reason. Not to mention that Bobby did have a reputation as a bad boy when they were in school. Hilda Smiled in amusement at the looks on their faces and started to laugh.<br>"Oh come on did you really think I wouldn't approve?" asked Hilda, laughing.  
>"You really approve?" asked Betty, unsure.<br>"Of course I approve," answered Hilda. "Heck I was wondering when one of you would make a move. Although Betty you might want to tell Daniel and Papi about the two of you with Bobby hidden away in safety. Especially considering the how Daniel is."

"Hilda!" exclaimed Betty in shock.

"Chica you know that Daniel is overprotective of you. With everything that Daniel is overprotective of you. With everything that happened with Matt at the U.N. shoot, and Henry with charlie and their baby, you should know that Daniel doesn't like seeing you hurt."

Knowing that Hilda was right Betty nervously thought about how to break the news to Papi and Daniel. Especially Daniel. Papi she would be able to handle, but Daniel on the other hand. She is going to have to make sure that Daniel is not left alone to do anything crazy. Like harming Bobby. Or maybe get Bobby killed. Or worse.

As Betty nervously thought of Daniel's reaction to the news that she and Bobby are now together, all the while Bobby was slightly confused.

"Who's Daniel?" asked Bobby,confused.

"He's my boss at work," answered Betty, nervously.

"Oh,the Editor-In-Chief of MODE," Bobby realized, understanding dawning o his face.

"Daniel is that and he's like Betty's protective older brother," commented Hilda. "Or should I say overprotective bodyguard. As well as her best friend."

"Is he really that overprotective?" asked Bobby, eyebrows raised in surprise.

"Oh he is," answered Hilda. "When it comes to Betty he would do anything to make sure that she doesn't get hurt. Heck, he would even make sure anyone who did hurt her would be punished. Severely."

"Hilda!" exclaimed Betty.

"What?! It's the truth," stated Hilda. "Geez." All the while the threes had moved their conversation into the living room.

"Should I be worried?" asked Bobby,nervously.

"NO!" "YES!" Betty and Hilda exclaimed, simultaneously.

Bobby just stared at the two nervously.

Suddenly the front door opened and in came Ignacio and Justin with bags of groceries, along with a certain someone.

-End of Chapter-


End file.
